Kushina's Hair
by sasuke's tomatoes
Summary: In which we learn just how much Minato loves his wife's long red hair


This is my first fic guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

There were a lot of things that Minato Namikaze loved about his wife. More than once he found himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Her personality, for one. She was one of the bubbliest, funniest people he knew. She had an uncanny ability to cheer people up or just brighten the atmosphere, usually by the funny and crazy things she said or her eccentric attitude.

She was also a fantastic kunoichi. One of the best there was, in fact. Her unique fuinjutsu abilities were unrivalled throughout the village, and with that ability of hers combined with her astounding bravery, she was almost unbeatable. She was the kind of person who could intimidate a dragon if she wanted to. Minato loved going on missions with her (on the rare occasion that they were paired together) because there was never a dull moment with her around, and having someone like the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero on a mission with the Yellow Flash was undoubtedly one of the best combinations there was. And the fact that he got to spend time with her was just a bonus.

Minato was not a shallow person, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love her beauty as well. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, with sparkling indigo eyes, long, thick, curly eyelashes, a glowing complexion and a radiant smile. Of course, it wasn't her beauty that had attracted him to her. He often recalled back to when he first saw her, when they were still in the Academy and she had largely resembled a tomato. She certainly hadn't been beautiful back then. Cute, perhaps, now that he thought about it, but not beautiful. No, back then it was just her as a person. He found her... intriguing.

But one of the things he loved most was her hair. Her long, silky curtain of bright red hair. Hair that somehow always carried a scent of strawberries, even after she came home from a mission with her hair caught in the most terrible tangles. Hair that reached all the way down to the back of her thighs, almost down to her knees. It wasn't the colour of a typical redhead, it was bright crimson coloured. It shouldn't have looked good, but it did. It was beautiful. He knew she had hated her hair when they were younger, but it was that hair that had helped him find her all those years ago when she was being kidnapped. And from then on, she loved it. That was another reason to love her hair. It had led him to her, brought them together, in a way.

So when Minato walked into their room one day after getting back from a (surprisingly easy) S-rank mission, he got the shock of his life.

Kushina was standing in front of the wardrobe mirror, her hair gathered into one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, with a bin on the floor at her feet.

Minato was momentarily confused, so he just stared at her. She hadn't noticed him yet, and she proceeded to take a lock of hair and raise the scissors.

And then everything fell into place.

She was cutting her hair off.

"What are you doing?!" Minato yelled. He was behind her in less than a second.

Kushina was so shocked she almost accidentally hacked off half of her hair.

"Minato!" she screamed. "Don't scare me like that!"

Minato wrenched the scissors out of her grasp and decided to ignore the fact that she was a kunoichi and therefore she should've noticed him earlier. Instead, he got back to the matter at hand.

"Why are you cutting your hair?" he asked, holding up the scissors. Kushina tried not to smirk at his tone of voice. He sounded so distraught!

"Because I have to!" she answered.

"You have – what?" Minato asked, thoroughly confused.

"If I don't, it'll end up looking awful! I have to cut it!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"But I –" Minato paused, realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Why will it look awful? It looks beautiful the way it is!"

"Well it won't if I don't cut the split ends off!"

Minato just looked at her.

Kushina sighed exasperatedly. As smart a shinobi as her husband was, he could be spectacularly thick sometimes.

"These, Minato." she said, holding a few split ends up to the light so that he could see.

"Oh." he said simply, studying the ends of the strands of hair that had indeed split into two. "But why do you have to cut them off?"

"It's a sign that the hair's weakening at the ends so it has to be cut off otherwise it'll keep getting weaker." She explained.

Minato looked like he wanted to object but Kushina quickly cut in. "It'll only be about a centimeter or so," she said, trying to reassure him. "It'll grow back really fast as well. You'll hardly notice it. And besides, I need to do this to keep my hair healthy."

"Just... be careful, OK? I don't want you accidentally cutting off too much." He said, absent-mindedly running his fingers through the long red tresses.

"Minato, I'm a kunoichi, I have pinpoint accuracy!"

"Well I'm a shinobi, so do I!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"...I'll do it for you."

"You want to cut my hair?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, and in that was the underlying message of 'so that you don't cut off too much, like I know you'll end up doing because kunoichi or not you can be so damn clumsy.'

Kushina sighed. "Fine," she huffed, handing him her hair, "but if you cut it even a millimeter too short, you can forget about me going on that mission to Suna with you." she warned, folding her arms across her chest.

Minato smiled and gently took her hair in his hands and began to section her hair, snipping off the split ends with utmost accuracy. No way was he going to cut off any more than necessary.

A little less than ten minutes later, he was done, combing through her hair with his hands again, happy to see that the trim had hardly made any difference to her hair length at all.

"Minato you – hey, are you done?" Kushina asked.

"Mhmm." He replied, burying his face in her hair and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him. She hesitated at first, but then melted into his embrace when she felt his gentle breathing on her neck, and felt him trail light butterfly kisses along the creamy skin there.

_Maybe I'll ask him to cut my hair more often._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
